Seductive Abduction
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: Seventeen and Eighteen are a pair of notorious bikers who rob convenience store cash registers. A lavender haired youth catches Eighteen's eye, and she decides that she has to make him hers. No matter the cost...
1. They Continued to Drive

Seductive Abduction: Prologue

Notes: Just a scary little idea I had today. Probably because I was delirious with fever yesterday and the day before. So, if it's a little weird, you know why.

Warnings: Violence, swearing. Aren't you just offended already?

  
  


Eighteen sighed and ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair. "Come on, Seventeen! We don't have all damned day!" she whispered as she watched her mirror out of the corner of her eye. 

'There he is!' she thought. Her raven haired brother ran from the store with a paper bag in his hand. He shoved it into his leather jacket and jumped onto his bike, the engine revving to life. The twins sped from the parking lot amid the squeal of tires and laughter from the both of them.

"So, what took you so long?" Eighteen asked over the wind roaring past their ears.

"Well, this guy there tried to give me trouble about handing over the money. Some short guy with black hair." 

"What did you do to him?"

"Just knocked him out," Seventeen replied. "He seemed harmless enough."

"Bad move, Seventeen!" Eighteen sighed. "What if he reports you?! It's not hard to recognize a face like yours!"

He smirked. "Relax, sister. I doubt if he'd tell anyone. I know where he lives, if he goes to the cops... his family won't come out of it in good shape."

"You were lucky this time, Seventeen. Next time, be more careful," she warned.

He waved her warning away. "Yeah, yeah. I know. And besides, it's your turn next, anyway. Not mine."

Eighteen nodded and they continued to drive.


	2. Plotting

Seductive Abduction: Plotting

Disclaimer: You all know that I don't own DBZ, Akira Toriyama does. The only thing here that I own is the twisted little plot line.  
  


Eighteen sighed. "Another day, another bar. Yet more money to buy booze that can never get us drunk. Remind me Seventeen... why in the hell do we waste our money on alcohol?"

The dark haired teen thought about it for a moment. Eighteen folded her arms across her chest, the leather of her jacket creaking slightly. "I've got it!" he exclaimed, startling his sister. He shook his head, "Nope, don't have it."

She rolled her blue eyes and leaned back against her motorcycle with a yawn. "Let me know when you do figure it out, eh brother?" Knowing her brother's mental capacity when he was even thinking about drinking, she knew it would be a while.

Five minutes later, Seventeen had finally come to a conclusion. "The reason why we waste our money on alcohol is because we can."

Eighteen slapped her forehead with a groan. "That's the best you can come up with?!" She gripped her brother by the shirt collar, lifting him a few inches off the ground. "I swear, Seventeen... if you weren't my brother, I'd have killed you a long time ago."

She released him with a small snap of her wrist, setting him off balance as he landed on his feet. Seventeen straightened his jacket with a nonchalant tug. "I think you'd have more of a fight on your hands than you realize, big sister."

Laughing, she waved his threat away. "Let's go and waste some money, already."

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" He checked his wallet to be sure that it was filled and Eighteen did the same. 

"I guess we're as ready as we'll ever be."

Eighteen glanced at the bar before them, wondering what would happen this time around. Everything from nothing to the wreckage of buildings had occurred in the wake of the androids. This bar seemed relatively harmless, so Eighteen doubted if it would be necessary to destroy it when they left.

The twins walked through the door, hardly anyone looking up to see them. No doubt many of the current barflies had noticed them when they were arguing in the parking lot. 

"Hey! Keep it down back there!" The man behind the counter shouted to a couple who were bickering loudly towards the back of the bar.

Neither of them replied. "Dammit, Goku, I've had enough of this!" The woman, who was marginally shorter, was clearly the one who wore the pants in the relationship. 

"But, Chichi..."

"Don't you 'but Chichi' me, mister! You're going to go home right now and watch Gohan! Do you hear me?" She raised her fist menacingly.

"Alright, Chichi..." The man hung his spiky haired head and turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him back a few steps.

"Jesus, what now?! I'm just doing what you told me to, Chichi!" Goku turned to her angrily, trying his best to resist the urge to knock her out cold.

She held a nearly empty bottle out, shakily pointing it at him. "I never told you nothin..." 

"Trunks! Get back there and get her outta here! Chichi's drunk again!" The bartender called.

Eighteen watched the fight with interest, wondering how far this was going to go. She folded her arms and leaned back against one of the tables, crossing her legs at the ankles.

"Trunks!" The bartender called again.

"Alright, alright! Jesus, I'm coming!" A young man with short, lavender colored hair emerged from one of the back rooms. He wore black bondage pants with the same color combat boots. Most of his upper torso was exposed by the tight black wife beater he wore. 

Eighteen looked him over as he walked by, heading towards the arguing pair in the back. "Nice..." A lewd grin took over her features as she watched him effortlessly pick up the smaller woman.

"Come on, Goku. You can take her home, now."

Goku nodded, taking hold of the struggling Chichi in his arms and exiting with a whispered thanks to the boy.

Trunks shook his head and began making his way to the front door. It was getting that time of night, and he had to be ready to toss people out at the door. 

"Hey, there." Eighteen said without looking up.

Trunks paused and looked over his shoulder. "Hey." He waved slightly and kept walking.

Eighteen watched him all the way to the door. She turned back to her brother and he laughed at the look on her face. "I think my little sister has a crush on someone..."

She shook her blonde head slightly. "Did you see the definition he has? Good lord, Seventeen, his biceps are bigger around than my waist!"

The black haired android smirked and poked her temple lightly. "Your waist isn't all that big, Eighteen."

Eighteen conked her brother softly on the head. "I know that, Seventeen! But still, you had to have seen him. He's pretty hard to miss, you know. There's not exactly a million guys running around with lilac colored hair."

"Very true... But what do you plan on doing about him, Eighteen?"

"Isn't it obvious, brother dear? I'll do to him just what I do to everything else I want." A wicked smirk played across her full lips. "I plan on making him mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(A/N: For the love of God, don't kill me! Lemme know what you think though, okay?)

-In the next chapter... well, you'll have to read it to find out!


	3. Hey, again...

Seductive Abduction: Hey, again...

Notes: Okay, sailorstarz... if you think that saying dammit a few times wrecked the story, then you won't want to read anymore. It's going to get a lot worse. Like I've said, if any of that stuff (violence, sex, swearing) offends you, then don't read it! I warned you, so you have no right to complain. I think I've said my piece now, so now I'll get on with the fic. None of you ever read this anyway, so ya know... *sighs*

Warnings: Unintentional drug use. If that offends you, then leave my fic alone! If not...Enjoy!  
  
  


Seventeen shook his head. "You're insane, Eighteen. There's no way you can take down a big guy like that."

Eighteen gave him a grin. "What makes you think I'm taking him by force? Even I'm not arrogant enough to think I can overpower someone like that."

Her black haired brother sighed and crossed his arms. "Then how exactly do you plan on getting him? I don't think you can just walk up to him and say, 'Hey big guy, I want you. You're coming with me, right?'" 

Eighteen covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Better watch who you say that around, Evan, someone just might think that you're gay."

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you about that nick name?"

"Aren't you tired of always being called by a number? I know I am. Thing is, there's not much you can do with my name." She shrugged. "Guess I'm stuck with it."

Seventeen punched her shoulder playfully. "Your name isn't that bad, big sister."

Eighteen smiled slightly. "Thanks. And now, I'm going to go find that guy..." She waved to her brother and headed towards the back room she saw the young man enter.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Eighteen entered a hall way after going through the door. She looked at the four doors and wondered which one the lilac haired guy could be in. She followed her instincts and knocked on one of them. 

"Door's open," a voice from within called. It was definitely him.

Taking a deep breath, Eighteen pushed open the door. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw. There was Trunks, vigorously throwing kicks and punches at the air. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin and his speed was one that no human could match.

He paused as he saw Eighteen standing in the doorway. He wiped his face with a towel and tossed it down on a chair beside him. "Hey, again."

She smiled. "Hey. Your name's Trunks, right?"

He nodded. "I don't think I caught your name..."

She held out her hand with a slight smirk. "The name's Eighteen."

He shook her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you."

"How did someone like you end up working at a place like this?"

Trunks shrugged. "My dad's the owner and bartender here. I work here because it reminds me of home, seeing my dad every day."

Eighteen arched a blonde brow. "Your dad seemed like a pretty scary guy, to me."

Trunks laughed. "No kidding! He's always been like that. Dad seems tough, but he's really a pile of mush on the inside."

Eighteen smiled. "Appearances can be deceiving, eh?"

"In some cases, I guess that's true. But with people like me, what you see is what you get."

'I'm really liking what I can see from here...' Eighteen thought with a smirk. Aloud she said, "What I'm seeing isn't all that bad..."

Trunks smiled slightly. "I do try to keep myself in shape..."

"Can I... buy you a drink?" The blonde android blushed slightly and averted her eyes, attempting to appear shy and innocent.

The lilac haired youth grinned at her display. "Sure, a drink would be nice."

He put a muscular arm around her shoulders and led her back into the bar. "So," Eighteen began. "Tell me a little about yourself."

"Well, I have a little sister. Her name's Bra." He shook his head. "I swear, my father is obsessed with underwear... Anyway, I don't have any siblings other than her. My mother's name is Bulma, and dad's Vegeta."

Eighteen nodded. "All I have is my brother, Seventeen. We're twins. Our parents... died a long time ago."

Trunks gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they sat down at the bar. "Sorry to hear that."

Eighteen shrugged. "Our father was a madman. A crazy scientist who led the Red Ribbon Army."

"No way!" Trunks turned to her in slight shock. "Your dad was Dr.Gero?!"

Eighteen smirked. "I see you've heard of him..."

"Yeah, but you don't look anything like him."

She laughed. "Thank whatever holy powers exist for small favors. I think my brother and I look like our mother. She... died before we were old enough to remember her."

"That really sucks..."

"Yeah, but life goes on. Can't miss what you don't even remember. Now, about that drink I was going to buy you..."

He grinned. "Hey, dad!"

The short, spiky haired man behind the bar looked over to his son. "What is it, brat?"

Trunks smirked. "Get something to drink for me and my friend here, will ya?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and poured two screwdrivers, expertly sliding them down the bar to his son. Trunks stopped them and waved his thanks to his father. Vegeta nodded and went back to talking to a blue haired woman on the other side of the counter.

The blue haired woman waved to Trunks and he smiled in return. "That's my mom," he informed Eighteen.

Eighteen nodded slightly, wondering where the boy had gotten the purple hair from. "Can we take these over to a table? My brother's over there waiting for me. Probably thinks I got lost or something."

"Sure, where's he at?"

Eighteen picked up the two glasses and pointed to her raven haired brother. "Right there, Trunks. I'll bring the drinks."

Trunks made his way past the other tables to the one where Seventeen waited. Trunks leaned over the table and offered his hand to Seventeen. As the two introduced themselves to each other, Eighteen opened a capsule and poured the contents into his glass, swirling it around slightly.

Taking care not to give him the wrong glass, Eighteen set Trunks' drink in front of him and sat down, taking a small sip of her own. "So, is this all you do?" she asked the purple haired boy.

He shrugged and took a swallow of the vodka and orange juice in his glass. "I work here and I train. I used to go to school, but I graduated from high school last year."

"I see." Eighteen took another sip of her drink to hide her smirk. In about fifteen minutes, he'd be hers.

Seventeen took a drink from his mug of beer and gave Eighteen a crooked smile, as if to tell her that he knew what she had done. She shot him a warning look that told him to keep quiet, or he'd never even think of riding his bike again. He took the hint and shrugged.

The three of them engaged in small talk, everything from high school and colleges to childhood dreams they had had. After ten minutes had passed, Trunks put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Eighteen asked, concern lacing her voice.

"I... don't know. The room just started spinning," he replied woozily. 

"Maybe it's all the smoke in here," Eighteen said, getting to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you outside to get some fresh air."

Trunks nodded and shakily got to his feet. He nearly fell over and Eighteen caught him, putting his arm around her shoulders to steady him. Seventeen supported his other side and they took him past the smokers at the pool table to the parking lot.

Eighteen let him lean on her bike for a moment, not wanting other people to notice the scene. Seventeen got on his motorcycle and watched his sister expectantly. She nodded and got on her own. She said, "Something's wrong with you, Trunks. Get on the bike and we'll take you to the hospital."

Trunks climbed on behind her and she kicked the engine to life, revving it for a second before taking off down the road. Her brother followed behind them and Eighteen put her hand over Trunks', causing him to tighten his grip so he wouldn't fall off.

(A/N: I feel evil, and yet... strangely powerful. My alter ego is Android Eighteen, so I'm not feeling very guilty about what I've done to Trunks. Hope no one wants to kill me, but let me know what you think about it, okay?)

-In the next chapter, Trunks wakes up. Eighteen and Seventeen have to find some way to keep him from having a heart attack...


	4. All I Want is You

Seductive Abduction: All I want is you

Notes: I do not advocate the drugging and kidnapping of saiyans... even if they are sexy purple haired ones who use swords... Also... sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I know some of you have been waiting a long time for it, but the muse for this story decided to take an almost year long trip to Tahiti(little pain in the ass fey vampire that he is...) He likes to do that a lot, and now he's back for a while. We'll see if he stays long enough for me to finish the story, hmm?

Warnings: Um... a rather upset Trunks might break some things, and 17 and 18 need to find SOME way to subdue him. So... expect a bit of twisted hilarity to ensue.  
  


Trunks groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. /Kami... what a headache.../ he thought, slowly sitting up. 

Eighteen watched him from the other side of the small guest bedroom, a smile curving the corners of her mouth. "Well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up. So, sleeping beauty, how was your nap?"

Trunks jumped at the sound of her voice, his vision clearing as he looked at her. "Why in the hell..? Where am I?" he asked, looking around the small, cubicle like room. 

"You're at my place. Well, the place where Seventeen and I crash when we have nowhere else to be for a while."

Trunks nodded. He looked up at her suddenly. "WHAT?!" he practically shouted.

Seventeen came into the room, almost as if he'd been expecting such a reaction, with a .357 Magnum in his hand. The gun was trained on Trunks' forehead. "Calm down, kid. Wouldn't wanna have to blast that pretty face of yours..."

Eighteen sighed. "I could have handled it, Evan..."

Seventeen shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He needs to know that we aren't gonna take any shit from him. Otherwise, he'll think he can do whatever the hell he wants to."

Eighteen turned to glare at her brother. "Leave the gun here and go, I don't need my little brother to fight my battles for me."

He shrugged and tossed the gun into her lap. "Fine. But don't come crying to me when the Incredible-Purple-Haired-Hulk beats the piss out of you and takes off." That said, he left the room.

Eighteen rolled her eyes and shut the door, looking back at Trunks, who lay looking rather stunned on the bed. "So..." he said softly. "You plan on keeping me here, like a prisoner?"

She sat down on the king-sized bed next to him, feeling dwarfed by his size. She reached for him, her fingers barely touching his cheek before he turned away. "It's not like that. It's not like that at all..." she said, reaching for him again.

He got up and went to the opposite side of the room, putting as much distance between himself and the android as he could. His dark blue eyes caught hers. "If that's not what it's like, then what is it, Eighteen? Hmm? You seem to think you have the situation under control here, but let me tell you something... if you try to keep me here, chained like some dog, you'll soon realize that you've leashed a bolt of lightning. 

"I'm a lot more dangerous than you could ever begin to imagine, and I'd rather die than be someone's pet. And if you think that a bullet scares me, you're wrong. If I get the chance, and I know there's no other way, you'll wake up to find me dead with that gun..." he pointed to the one she'd left in the chair, "in my cold... lifeless... hands."

"What makes you think you're a prisoner here? Much less one forever?" Eighteen got to her feet and slowly advanced on the demi-saiyan, seeing that he had nowhere to go. She stood close to him, looking up into his eyes, as close as she could be to him without actually touching him. She could see that the nearness made him uncomfortable, and that was a good thing. It meant she'd be able to take control again that much more easily.

"Then what else... do you want from me?" he asked, transfixed like a rodent before her icy cobra-like gaze.

"I don't want anything from you, Trunks. What I really want..." she closed the gap between them, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her slender fingers lightly grabbed a fistful of his thick hair and pulled his face down so their lips were almost touching. "...is you."  
  
  
  


((A/N- please don't kill me! Do, however... tell me what you think! Much love and have a Merry Christmas, seeing as how that's tomorrow!))  
  



	5. Not Steadfast Enough

Seductive Abduction: Not Steadfast Enough

Notes: Dears, please... if you're going to insult me, spell everything in your flame correctly. I can understand criticism, but if you couldn't see what was about to happen, and you couldn't figure it out from what the summary and other chapters contained.... I guess that's your own fault for subjecting yourself to reading "THAT CRAP!" Did I put a gun to your head and make you read it? No. And so, if something I've written isn't something you want to read, fine. But just because you don't like the way it turns out, that doesn't give you the right to needlessly bash on my writing. And now, thank you to Kelly Neptunus for the kind review! I'm glad to know someone thinks this fic is worth the time I put into it. 

Warnings: may be a bit of citrus in this here chapter, that means things of a sexual nature, even if they aren't hardcore and extremely detailed. Don't feel like writing a lemon for this chapter. Maybe... if anyone wants to read one, I'll stick one in here somewhere later. So, be warned and don't tell me stupid things like "you're sick" etc, etc...

  
  
  
  


"Where in the hell did that boy get to?" Vegeta mumbled to himself. He'd walked through the back rooms of the tavern several times, each round making his worry for his son-although he'd never admit it to anyone-increase drastically.

"Vegeta, what's goin' on?" Bulma asked, leaning around the door and glancing into the room where her husband stood. This was the room where Trunks liked to train when he wasn't tossing people out of the establishment. "Where's Trunks?"

"How in the hell would I know, woman? If I knew, would I still be looking for the brat?!" The Prince asked somewhat angrily. He was obviously frustrated.

The blue haired woman looked hurt, she hated it when he yelled at her. He'd gotten so good at not doing it anymore. Something must really be upsetting him, now... "When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know..!" Something lit up behind the saiyan's dark eyes. He grabbed Bulma by the arms, careful not to grip too hard. "That woman! The blonde! The one he had a drink with!"

Bulma blinked. "Wha..? Oh, her. What about her?"

"I saw him go outside with her! I don't know how she did it, but the bitch must have knocked him out somehow! Kami, woman, do you know what this means?!"

Bulma blinked again. "It means some whore has stolen our son?"

"EXACTLY!" he said loudly, setting her down on her feet. 

"So... what do we do about it?" she asked, confused about her husband's sudden burst of energy.

"We find the broad, kill her, and bring our son back to where he belongs." he said solemnly, heading out to get his jacket and dragging Bulma to the car. 

  
  


~*~

Two weeks had passed, and Trunks was starting to cave. Eighteen had been chipping away at his self control, day by day. The boy was steadfast, but a man could only take so much before the temptation was too great. He kept telling himself that he couldn't want her. He shouldn't want her, but he did. There was nothing other than an animal attraction to the blonde bombshell that he couldn't ignore. 

At least... he hoped against hope that was all it was. He'd let her have her way with him... again. She sat beside him, rumpled bedclothes wrapped around her curvaceous form as she gave him a very Cheshire Cat-like grin. He let out a very relieved breath and folded his hands behind his head, his tanned skin standing out against the off-white color of the sheets. He couldn't help wondering what she planned to do with him once she got bored. 

Surely, it would have to happen sooner or later. That thought was almost troubling to the demi-saiyan. He'd become accustomed to being here, with the android and her brother. They didn't treat him badly. In fact, they treated him better than his own parents often had. They made sure there was always an ample supply of food in the house, no mean feat when trying to feed a teenaged demi-saiyan. They were almost like an odd sort of family. 

Trunks didn't quite know what his role would be if they were to call themselves a family, and he really didn't care. He'd wanted to get away at first, and then he reassessed the situation. What was there to want to get away from? He had a gorgeous woman who wanted nothing other than to use him for her pleasure, and he had all the food he could eat. Sure, the concept of freedom had gone through his mind a few times, but he knew that if he really wanted to escape, he could. 

He was brought from his thoughts by the gentle touch of Eighteen's fingers trailing over the smooth planes of his heavily muscled chest. He made a sound not unlike a purr, feeling like a large, sleepy cat having their belly rubbed. She bent down to press a soft, appreciative kiss to his forehead before getting up and heading from the room- sheet wrapped around her- to take a shower. 

He vaguely wondered if his parents were looking for him. Trunks rolled over on his side, his eyes slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep. 


	6. You'll Have to Choose

Seductive Abduction: You'll Have to Choose

Notes: I thank the people who have given me reviews, and I also thank the people who ask questions. I'm sure that there are some things that need to be cleared up, as there usually is with a story. Sometimes, we just assume that the readers know what we do, and that can be a mistake. Now, to Juunanagou4ever, I understand why you'd ask that question, and I have an answer for you. The reason Trunks doesn't leave is because that would be the logical thing to do. This is a work of fiction, and Trunks wasn't always the most logical person in the first place. You've probably noticed the prevalence of this in other works of fiction as well. The ones where you say things like "No! You idiot! What in the hell did you do that for?!" Simple. It creates conflict. Without conflict, you don't have much of a story. Besides, if he just left and went home, there wouldn't be anymore story. What would be the fun in that? *grins evilly* If anyone else has things they'd like cleared up, just ask, okay? I'd be happy to try and answer them. 

Warnings: Allusions to sex, one very upset android. 

  
  


All eyes in the android's place were glued to the screen as they heard the words, "Have you seen this youth?" And there it was, a picture of Trunks. Bulma had a habit of running around with a camera, documenting her son's life with pictures. She had videos of him, as well. Little Trunks' first steps, his first word... The picture on the screen was of him in the last few months.

"The youth in question is named Trunks, aged 19. He's somewhere between five feet, ten inches and six feet, two inches. He is of a heavily muscled build, has darkly tanned skin, blue eyes, and lilac colored hair. If you have any information on the whereabouts of this young man, please call 555-3463."

Seventeen turned off the television. He turned to his sister. "If your pet gets us arrested, you're dead meat, big sister." The raven haired android had taken a strong disliking to Trunks, hating the fact that he was the only one who ever did anything to earn money, anymore. All Eighteen ever did now was sit around, only taking enough time away from fucking the demi-saiyan to sleep and shower. He began wishing the worst thing imaginable on his sister: he hoped and prayed to whatever gods would listen that she'd get pregnant. She had to learn that anything human, even if it was only half human, was no good.

Eighteen glared at her brother. "Seventeen, if you hate it so much here, why don't you just leave?" She held the demi-saiyan close, pressing his face against her breasts.

Seventeen was silent a moment, telling himself that he needed to calm down. It didn't work. "Listen, SISTER! I shouldn't be the one who has to leave! I'm your brother, for Kami's sake!" He pointed at Trunks. "Look at what he's done to you! The bastard's tearing this family apart, and the bond of twins shouldn't be broken by anything!" 

There were tears in the younger android's eyes as he lowered his voice once more. "Eighteen, you're my sister, and I'd do anything for you. But I can't watch you do this to yourself, anymore. Sooner or later, you're going to have to choose which is more important to you-your family, or your fuck buddy."

He turned and walked from the room, going outside and taking off. Eighteen ran to the door, watching her brother become a dot on the distant horizon. "Seventeen, wait!" she yelled, although she knew he couldn't hear her anymore. 

Trunks watched all of this silently. Eighteen turned back to him after a few moments of staring off into the distance, still able to feel her brother's energy signature. There were tears in her ice blue eyes, such a hurt expression in them that Trunks nearly felt his own heart break. 

They watched each other for a moment before Eighteen turned her eyes away and said, "Go into the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

The demi-saiyan did as he was bidden, closing the door behind him. Eighteen, her eyes overflowing with tears, did one of the hardest things she had ever done. She picked up the phone and dialed the number.


	7. Let Her Into Your Heart

Seductive Abduction: Let Her Into Your Heart

Notes: Sorry this took me a few weeks to get to it, but I didn't really think about it before now, and I've been kinda busy. Thanks for the reviews! And all twists in the plot will be revealed... eventually... 

  
  
  
  


The phone rang twice before someone picked it up and a rather soothing woman's voice rang in Eighteen's ear. "Hello, Missing Persons. How may I direct your call?"

"Um.." The blonde cyborg twisted the phone cord around her fingertips. "I saw the show this afternoon and I know the whereabouts of the missing kid, Trunks Briefs."

"One moment please."

There was a soft humming noise and muzak filled the ear piece of the phone, playing some butchered form of the song "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. Eighteen was thoroughly disgusted, she loved the original song. This rendition, though... Her thoughts along the line of killing the one who'd mixed it into muzak stopped as someone picked up again. 

It was a male's voice this time. "Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?" His voice was pleasant, borderline sexy, a silken underlying strength in his voice that made her wonder if he could bench-press a car. 

"Yes, I have information about the location of the missing boy, Trunks Briefs." She said, her voice threatening to crack. Her eyes filled with tears and she didn't hold them back. They spilled down her cheeks in hot, salty trails. 

There was the sound of a computer mouse clicking several times as the man looked up Trunks' profile from the show. "Yes?" he prompted, fingers poised and ready to take down the address. He sounded like he was as eager to find the youth as Trunks' parents were. Maybe there was some personal connection between the man on the other end and her lover. 

Eighteen was silent a moment. Could she really do this? Did her brother matter more to her than the demi-saiyan did? Seventeen had been right. Nothing can break the bond between twins, and nothing should be able to cause a rift between them like Trunks' presence had. "Miss? Are you still there?" the man on the other end asked. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. He's been staying at Apartment 136 in the Kien Building on the corner of 24th and South Street." The words pained her, like a stab to the heart with a rather nasty and blunt object. She said them with a steady voice, assuring that the man would have no idea that the address she had given him was also where she was living. She remembered something to add. "I'd like to remain anonymous and decline the reward."

"Alright, Miss. Thank you, your help's much appreciated. Good day."

"Good day..." She hung up the phone and picked up a kitchen chair. She cracked it over her knee, tears of inner pain flowing fresh from her ice blue eyes, now cold and hard bits of blue stone. She stopped moving for a moment, listening to see if Trunks had heard her shatter the chair. There was no movement from within the bedroom, he hadn't heard. She walked casually to the door, calming herself enough to make her voice steady and her breathing to be quieter. 

Eighteen walked to the door and pressed her lips close to it, saying in a velvet and intimate voice, "Close your eyes, Trunks..." The demi-saiyan did as he was asked, closing his blue eyes and waiting for his lover to enter the room.

She walked into the room and shut the door behind her, standing there with the makeshift club in her hands. "Can I look yet?" he asked, quiet laughter in his voice. It slid across her skin like his soft hands did, a gentle caress that hinted at things only to be spoken of in whispering voices and quiet, excited giggles. 

"No, not yet.." she said in a voice just as suggestive. "Don't look until I tell you to, okay, honey?"

He nodded and she advanced on him. She knelt on the bed beside him and leaned down, kissing him deeply one last time. He reached up and cupped her face with one of his large, yet so gentle, hands. He felt the tears there and opened his eyes in confusion. She pulled away from his hand and swung the chair leg at his head. He caught it in his hand and looked at her curiously. "What's going on?" he asked. 

Eighteen was nearly hysterical, so upset that she almost couldn't speak. "This is for the best, Trunks." She tried again and he caught her hand once more. 

"What are you talking about?"

She sobbed. "I called the number... They're coming for you. I have to leave, or they'll lock me up and your dad'll beat me to death with the key..."

"Why would you do that?! Did what your brother said really get to you that badly?!" Eighteen looked away and said nothing. "Doesn't it matter to you that I love you?!" he practically screamed at her. 

Eighteen looked at him, her eyes locking onto his. "What did you just say?" she asked, her voice a low hiss. 

"I said I love you, Eighteen! I said it, okay?! I love you... I tried not to. I kept telling myself that I couldn't love you, that you were just my captor, that it was just the sex... but now..." he looked up into her eyes, tears in his own. "I know that I can't lie to myself anymore."

Eighteen was silent. After a few moments, she said, "Then that means one of two things, Trunks. I either have to kill you so I won't have to worry about you, or you and I are going to run away together." 

Trunks smiled, but the look faded quickly. "What about your brother?"

"I can find him later and talk it over with him. He may be pissed now, but he'll understand when he sees how happy we are together." She lightly bopped him on the head with the chair leg. "And to think.. I was gonna mess up your pretty face with this."

They laughed and Eighteen packed her few belongings into a backpack. She wrote her brother a note, telling him all that happened. She put it inside the fridge, taping it to the back of the juice carton. Seventeen was the only one in the house who ever drank Ruby Red Grapefruit Juice. 

She looked at the apartment with a small sigh. They, she and Seventeen, had been living there for almost eight years. It was going to be hard to leave it behind, but it had to be done. She and Trunks left the building, heading out into the city to buy some much needed provisions for their journey. They ended up with a rather large assortment of suitcases and cooling units needed to keep some of their food cold. 

Once they had everything they could possibly ever want or need, they ran to the city limits, their speeds much too fast for a normal human to keep up with them. Once they reached the edge of the city, they took to the air, retreating to the quiet of the countryside. 

They took their time once they were safely away from the confines of the city, enjoying the scenery and the abundance of life in the solitude of the country. They pitched the tent they had bought and set up camp, knowing that the peaceful forest clearing they were in would be a perfect home, for the time being. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Meanwhile, back in the androids' apartment...

Seventeen got home, feeling much better after he'd caused some senseless destruction. He thought nothing of the quiet, thinking that Trunks and Eighteen must be asleep. The raven haired android entered the kitchen. He saw the remains of the broken chair, smirking to himself. Maybe the saiya-brat and his sister had had a little lover's quarrel. He silently hoped that she clubbed the hell out of him. 

He went to the fridge and reached in for the juice that was in abundant supply, although he was the only one who ever drank it. His sister didn't know what she was missing, but that meant that there was just more for him. He felt something on the back of it and turned the carton around. "What the hell..?" 

He tore the paper off and read it, crumpling it in his fist not soon after. "Seventeen. Ran away with Trunks. Talk to you sometime soon. ~Eighteen"

The now-pissed off-again android left the apartment and took to the skies, death on his mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
